Masters ways 2
by zurui koneko
Summary: Trying to get away wont help. Relax she was told and she fought.


Masters ways P2

The horse stopped at a nearby tavern. "What about camp?" The man looked at me weirdly as he lifted me off the horse. "Cant you tell it's going to rain?... You are a demon you should know that." I blushed. "Well I'm still young." I said. The man looked at me. His stare was a glare. (Hey, editor here. He He, the author turned it into Dr. Seuss ) ((A: editor actuly wrote that -.-)) He carried me to a room, dropped me in the corner and shut the door. I rubbed my butt as he opened the door again and went outside. I tried to move, maybe to run. But my feet were too sore to move. It was not long when he came back in and sat next to me. "What might your name be?" I asked him. "Luke." He grumbled. Luke looked tired too from the traveling. From demon world to human world must be hard on him. "What importance are you to the human world?"

I had closed my eyes wile I waited for an answer. I opened my eyes and he was in front of me. "Luke what are you doing?" I asked him. He brought his head towards me. His lips pressed against my neck. A cool feeling trailed up my neck, stopping at my ear. "You call me master." Luke whispered. He grabbed my shoulders, ramming me against the wall. He bit down on my ear. "Now you hear Dania do everything I say, everything I tell you to do. If you do this, it might not hurt as much. And if you don't want a beating you better shut up." "No!" I cried out.

I tired to push him away but his strength was more than mine. His hand flashed before my face and struck me with much force. I grabbed my check. "Now are you going to be a good girl?" "No!" I said again. I attempted to get free, but I was sent to the ground with my hands pinned down. My kimono was ripped open. His hand touched my breasts brining shivers up my spine. His fingers circled my nipple. The cold sensation hardened them His free hand crept to my clitoris, rubbing it. My legs froze. The sensation quickened my breathing. A moaning sound escaped my lips." See, your enjoying this." Luke said quicking the pace. I shook my head no. "Say you want my dick inside you." He told me. I shook my head no. "Say it!" He struck me again. I screamed and tried to say the words. "I want… your dick… inside me." I chocked out the words. Luke moved a finger inside me, rubbing my inside. I let out a cry of excitement.

I looked at Luke. I hadn't noticed before but he was unclothed. 'Spread your legs." He told me. Not wanting to get hurt again I did as he said. I spread my legs and he brought his face down to my vaginal area. His tongue went inside me his tongue felt so good inside me I wanted to scream as he bit down on my clit. My clit cried out for more as He brought his finger back inside me and pushed in another. He removed his finger and brought it to my mouth. "Suck it, taste your cum." I moved my head to the side. He slapped my face back staring at him. "Now suck it." I opened my mouth a little, sticking out my tongue. Its tip touched his finger. A sour taste ran trough my mouth. I pulled away. He opened my mouth, putting the finger inside it. My tongue moved around licking off my cum from his finger. I bit down on his finger. He pulled it out and slapped me again.

"Don't hurt your master. For that, I'm taking you now." He spread my legs more. His Penis touched the entrance. "Please don't do this, your too large, you won't fit." He moved his hips thrusting in and out of me. "Please stop this it…." I was cut off. His hand covered my mouth. The sensation before was coming back. Pleasing, but painful.

He pulled me closer to him. he whispered in my ear. "I'm going to cum. Take it, take it all. I want to claim you as mine." 'Stop! No! I'm not ready for this!" I called out. I screamed. A warm sensation filled me. I rested my head on his chest. "Why?" I asked him. I lifted my head up to look him in the eye. His eyes were closed and I could hear a soft breathing sound come from his lips

The experience weakened me more. The last thing I remember is resting my head on his shoulder again.


End file.
